


Element

by Starly_Studios



Series: Random one-shots I made that kinda fit nowhere [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Waterbending & Waterbenders, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: It was common knowledge that each and every Jedi Lineage has personalised powers belonging to that Lineage. All you would have to do would be for the Master and the Apprentice to acknowledge that the Apprentice is part of the Lineage, and the Force itself will bind them to the Tree.It’s not commonly known that you can never leave a Lineage unless disowned by everyone in your direct (or sibling) line. If you are put under another Master, you will gain their powers.And with this in mind, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yan Dooku and Asajj Ventress are on the battlefield. They dance to the song of war. The beat of battle. The melody ofbetrayal.And they weave the elements.
Relationships: Dooku & Asajj Ventress, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Random one-shots I made that kinda fit nowhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Element

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the Bi-Weekly prompts of New SW Canon Discord:
> 
> Wouldn’t it be fun if the Jedi had more, cool powers? Wouldn’t it be more fun if each lineage had their own? I think so. Lifted right from #prompts the other day, what powers would the different lineages and Jedi have?
> 
> Also:  
> Disaster Lineage: Elemental manipulation — Dooku is technically a plasma manipulator being able to manipulate fire and electricity (as a Master he was more partial to fire. As a Sith, lightning was his go to)  
> Ky Nerac’s Lineage: Shockwave like attacks  
> Shatterpoint (Mace’s) Lineage: Shatterpoint ability  
> Quinlan’s Lineage: Invisibility and capability of not being seen easily in the Force. (The Temple hated the fact Tholme took Vos on)  
> Jocasta’s Lineage: Weird as it is, the uncanny ability to know everything they want about anything they touch. Like psychometry but stronger and controlled. Also eidetic memory.

The sound of ice shattering as it hits the ground were surprisingly loud compared to the blaster fire of the field. Blood taints the earth the shards hit.

Flames curled in Dooku’s hand as he cast fire and lightning at Obi-Wan, a sneer leaking smoke playing on his face. The fire was extinguished and lightning redirected by the water the auburn haired man manipulated around him.

Crimson leaked from Asajj’s lightsaber hand, hissing in pain as she gripped her ‘saber to direct shockwave-like slashes at Obi-Wan which were simply dodged by the Jedi on the opposite side of the field.

Smoke filled the battlefield as fire burned between the two sides, preventing both sides from seeing each other visually. Obi-Wan stood on guard, waiting.

A warning shrieked in the Force before a red lightsaber tried to behead Obi-Wan. The man parried the strike as he kicked Dooku in the chest, pushing the Sith into the smog. 

Harnessing as much power as he could, Obi-Wan reached to the sky. Before anyone knew it, water poured from the clouds above as it rained. 

The flames soon sizzled out and the haze cleared. The rain continued on and the sky darkened as Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber, casting a somehow eerie glow on his face, sending one clear message.

‘This is my terrain. So surrender, or I will make you surrender.’

The two Separatist knew, of course, that Obi-Wan had been extremely merciful so far. They have seen _personally_ what exactly are the capabilities of the Water Manipulator in front of them. They remember the screams of the late General Grievous as blood poured from his eyes and mouth area. 

Blood Manipulation was no joke, and any moment Obi-Wan could cause their arteries to burst and they would be convulsing on the ground as blood seeped into the dirt. 

Dooku knew that Obi-Wan could be sadistic and cruel, could be ruthless and utterly _terrifying_. He’s seen that toothed smile, crazed eyes and body language that screamed ‘ _insane_ ’ when Bulq bled from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose before his head exploded. It wasn’t a one-time thing either. Many Separatist Generals met their end that way.

Dooku knew that he and, by extension, Ventress would be spared that fate. However, a person taught by Yan’s Padawan sister can be merciless and fickle. Pushing them was the last thing you would want to do. Unfortunately, their hands were tied.

Asajj directed the falling water at Kenobi, surprisingly able to draw blood, before Dooku and Ventress moved in with their Lightsabers. However, the wound was quickly healed and Obi-Wan countered with his own attack. 

Cold mist was blown into the battlefield. A shriek in the Force. Then all was black as impact landed on their heads.

* * *

“They have a truly great chemistry together, don’t they?”

Qui-Gon turned to look at his Lineage Aunt who watched in appreciation the as the stunning duel between Dooku and Obi-Wan continued, flames, lightning, water and ice giving colour to the spectacle. It looked more like a performance really, but it was a duel nonetheless.

“What do you mean?” Qui-Gon asked Master Shakira Keniri, who finally turned to face him.

“Don’t you see?” Master Kira gestured at the two men in the ring. “That kind of synchronisation, of _understanding_ , between two sides can only be achieved when both parties are totally unified. If both parties truly _know each other_. Who either have born likeness or a made bond.”

Qui-Gon looked at the battle. A dance of fire and water. Of grace and elegance, yet of battlelust and adrenaline. She was right, there was something strange about it.

“What are you implying?” Qui-Gon narrowed her eyes at Master Kira. She blinked her eyes in the absolute embodiment of innocence, but her smile gave it away.

“I’m not implying anything, my nephew,” the older Master said. “I’m just making observations.”

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. He would not get any answers out of her. 

He would remain ignorant, because he doesn’t want to know the answer to that question.

**Author's Note:**

> You think this would be a Starly Studios work if I don’t input or imply Dooku being in a relationship? Ha! Wrong!


End file.
